


Falling Down

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Tommy falls.He knows Mt. Ebbot is dangerous, but that doesn't stop him from climbing up and falling.Now, he's stuck in a giant cavern filled with strange "monsters", and he knows he has to escape. Somehow.Of course, there's the added difficulty of a strange voice whispering in his ear and areallycreepy blob-thing that seems out to get him and everyone else in the Underground. And some weird thing called "RESET".He really just can't catch a break, huh?I made an Undertale AU for the Dream SMP because why the fuck not. Enjoy!
Relationships: Background Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Falling Down

**Name the fallen human.**

_George_

_The true name._

_**Yes** No_

* * *

Tommy felt himself losing his foothold a second too late.

Now, he was falling down a huge hole headfirst, screaming at the top of his lungs.

And then he felt himself hit the ground, and everything went black.

When he finally came to, Tommy realized he was still alive.

Huh. Surprising, considering the height he'd fallen from, but he wasn't eager to look this particular gift horse in the mouth.

"What a weird phrase," Tommy muttered to hinself as he sat up and dusted himself off. "What's a fucking gift horse and why would you look it in the mouth?"

He took a quick look around, gauging his surroundings. He'd fallen on a patch of flowers, there was a doorway in front of him, and the entrance to the hole was far too high to even consider climbing back up. Tommy sighed and started towards the doorway.

With some trepidation, he peeked into the room beyond and, judging it to be relatively safe, walked through.

Which was when a fucking blob appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey there!" the blob said cheerfully, pretending not to hear Tommy's terrified scream. "My name's Dream, Dream the blob! Nice to meet you."

All Tommy could manage was a shaky "... _huh_?"

Dream continued, ignoring Tommy's confusion, "You're new to the Underground, aren't you? You're gonna need a friend to help you through! Luckily, you've got me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about," Tommy whispered.

Suddenly, he felt as if something had been wrenched out of his chest, and he suddenly couldn't see anything other than a red heart-shape, himself, and Dream.

"This is your SOUL, the culmination of your very being," Dream explained. "By FIGHTing- we're in a FIGHT right now, actually!- you can gain LV, which'll make your SOUL big and strong!"

Tommy nodded slowly, distantly wondering if this was some sort of fever dream.

"What does LV stand for, you ask? LOVE, of course!" Dream's perpetual smile grew ever so slightly larger. "You want some LOVE, don't you? Here, I've got some friendliness pellets for you! They'll give you lots of LOVE, so catch as many as you can!"

A voice in the back of Tommy's mind told him that catching the pellets was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea, so he listened and dogded the pellets.

Something changed in Dream's demeanor. Where moments ago he'd been cheerful and bouncy, now he was calculating. If his face hadn't been fixed in a smile, Tommy thought the blob standing in front of him might have actually sneered.

"You missed," Dream said, voice dripping with something like contempt. "Let's try this again."

Tommy dodged again. And again And again.

"I don't think you quite understand who's in charge here," Dream hissed. "RUN. INTO. THE ~~BULLETS~~ friendliness pellets."

Tommy dodged again.

Dream's face contorted into something terrible. "Okay then. Time to die!"

Tommy's SOUL was surrounded by the pellets, he was going to _die_ -

A sharp icicle hit Dream in the back.


End file.
